Made Not Born
by Stanchy
Summary: Ricordate che siete stati fatti,non siete nati. Remember that you have been made not born.When he first read the quote engraved in black ink on the inside of the boys wrist,he had no idea what it meant,since it was written in Italian.But,once he got the translation,it only made him feel uneasy,and the uneasiness only intensified when he realized all three of them had the same marks
1. Chapter 1

**Run.** _To move in a hurried or hectic way._

Robin's younger brother's contemplated the idea as they sat near the older girl inside of the court room. There sat the siblings parents right across the room, off at an angle with a lawyer whispering to them both. Reece the older of the twins looked over at his younger brother by 10 minutes and nudged him. Remi eyes cut-over to Reece and they locked gazes. Both boy's were 15 years of age, and looked exactly like the other, even down to physical build. Both tall, handsome, with dark chocolate-brown, messy quiff cut hair, and pale colored skin. Dimples when they smiled their Cheshire cat grins, and straight white teeth. The only default was the eyes, Reece with his dark electric blue orbs, and Remi with his bright forest green. The two brothers had a silent conversation asking the other if their Ok. A small hand landed on Reece's shoulder causing him to jerk in surprise. Reece turned his head along with his brother toward his right, were their eyes clashed with the silver-grey of their older sisters.

Robin was quite pretty, with the same chocolate-brown hair-which fell to her lower back in messy beach curls, and the same pale porcelain hued skin. Her eyes were a vivid silver-grey, and she was most of the time expressionless except for a scowl that often times adored her features.

Reece and Remi seemed to slump back into their seats the longer Robin stared at them. With a last sigh Reece rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face, while Remi relaxed and stopped worrying away at his bottom lip which looked about ready to bleed. Robin's eyes twinkled with amusement but, no smile appeared on her face. _**The usual.**_

Stony faced Robin turned to see where the judges came out and began to take their seats." May the defendants please rise." Several hours later, filled with bullshitting lies from their **_'parents'_**, faked disbelieving looks when they were slapped with the truth, curses exchanged, along with someone being threatened by a spatula **_(Don't ask)_**, and finally the constant sound of that stupid gavel hitting against wood, the trial was finally coming to a close. The only thing that was missing was the verdict from the jury. Which didn't take long at all.

"We the jury find the defendants, Maxwell and Gertrude Parker guilty of child neglect, endangerment of children, emotional abuse, drug and alcohol usage, along with solicitation of prostitution, and sentence you to 6 years in prison without chance of parole." The gavel sounded and that was the end of the Parker siblings lovely day.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Robin is busy sleeping the day away in her room to notice that her alarm clock was screeching into her ear. The door to her room creaked open and an older gentlemen with greying-dark brown hair and warm coffee-colored eyes walked in with a fond smile. He walked closer to her bed and shut off the alarm, before deciding to rip the covers off of Robins body. **_The warmth is gone- _**was the first thing Robin noticed with a groan as she hid her head under her pillow unwilling to get up. She heard her uncle chuckle, and allowed the corner of her lip to curl slightly in a small smile. " Time to get up snug-bug, big day ahead." His accent rolled off his tongue leisurely, and his deep calming voice only made her eyes feel heavier.

"No. Go away." She whined into her pillow, voice naturally placid and sarcastic, with just a bit of irritation- was muffled by the mattress and covers of her bed.

"Alright. Fine you leave me no choice." His foot-steps retreated and Robin allowed herself to sigh in relief as she untucked her head from under her pillow and blindly searched for Jumbo-her stuffed elephant. **_He plays dirty- _**Robin thought darkly as she realized he must have taken the animal when he ripped off her blanket. Her head dropped back to her pillow and she twisted around tucking herself into a small ball to get back the warmth which she once felt.

Her uncles foot-steps sounded again from out in the hall. Her door creaked signaling his entrance, and his foot-steps started again as he neared where she lay. She heard him shift something in his arms, but didn't open her eyes even though she knew he stood currently in-front of her. At first only both their gentle breathing could be heard, but then the sound of ice-cold water splashing out of a container, and onto skin and fabric erupted. Robin didn't scream or jump, she just laid perfectly still and after a minute let out a defeated sigh. Opening her silver-grey eyes and staring at her most likely smug uncles legs she said. " You win. I'm up."

"Good now start getting ready for school, while I wake up your brothers." Robin pursed her lips in distaste, she could practically feel the glow from the grin he was giving her. Once he was out Robin dragged herself out of her bed and walked out of her room trudging to the hall closet to get a towel. The door on the far left across from her room was open which meant, her uncle went to wake Remi first. "Get up, Remi or I might just go get the water bucket."

"You wouldn't dare." Robin heard her brother mumble sleepily. "Oh, yes he would! By the way your changing the sheets and making sure my mattress is dry by tonight Dean, or else." Robin shouted out toward her uncle. A thump sounded from her brother's room along with a breathless and panicked **_'I'm up!' _**followed by a warm laugh from her uncle. Letting out an amused puff of air through her mouth Robin walked back to her room and straight into her bathroom. She closed the door behind her and stripped out of her cold, drenched pajama's before hopping into the shower turning on the hot water. 20 minutes later, Robin turned the water off and walked out of the shower. Once she was decently dry, she put on her black bathroom robe and began running the towel through her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her room were her brother was facing away from her scratching the back of his head." What's wrong Rem?" Robin asked raising a brow when her green-eyed brother turned to face her. "I'm pretty sure I left my phone in your room yesterday, when we were helping look for your book." Robin looked up at her ceiling and breathed out through her nose thinking. "Did you check out on my balcony?" Robin said pointing toward the large glass doors covered by her white curtains. Remi's face lit up as he walked over toward the doors and unlatched them opening it and walking out. Robin hummed to herself in with a roll of her eyes, before she stood in-front of her full length mirror. She placed her hand on the edge of the mirror and slid it over towards the side. The mirror door opened to reveal her walk-in closet. Right when she reached to pull out her shirt was when her brother walked in with a sheepish grin. He held up the white mobile device and chuckled slightly.

"Don't tell Dean it was out there all night or he just might use the bucket on you even though your up." Robin said as she spared her brother a glance before continuing her search through her closet. "Speaking of which, I don't think Reece was all that lucky either." She heard Remi chuckle out along with the click of her balcony latch which indicated that he closed the doors for her. Robin hummed and looked over at her brother amusement twinkled in her eyes but, no smile twitched onto her lips. Remi grinned at her all dimples, and teeth before running a hand through his hair and walking toward the door. "Dean said it's pancakes, and scrambled eggs for breakfast today." Was the last thing Remi told her before he walked out closing the door behind him.

Robin just continued to look through her closet, pulling out the rest of her uniform. After slipping on her slightly, modified uniform, which was changed only by adding on her black thigh high socks, along with having the green bow hang around her neck untied and leaving the first two buttons on her short-sleeved blouse undone, and the shirt itself untucked from her skirt. Followed by not wearing the navy sweater, and having it tied messily around her waist. And to complete it all, instead of the dress shoes all the girls wore, she had on a pair of ankle high combat boots.

She smoothed down her skirt in a half-hearted attempt to get rid of wrinkles, before turning on her heel and heading back to her bathroom. After a minute or two of searching she **_(found)_** grabbed her brush and tugged it through her now dry and messy hair, the curls flattened out as the brush ran across them only to spring back to life soon after. After brushing her hair and teeth Robin opened up her cabinet and took out some simple makeup, foundation along with mascara and black eyeliner. When that was done she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone and black messenger bag, leisurely making her way downstairs toward the dinning room.

To put it lightly, her uncles decor of the house was very unique. Especially the way down towards the first floor. The stairs to the first floor were, a big hole in the ceiling with a spiral staircase leading up **_(Or down)_**.

Once she reached down stairs the brightness of the completely white-painted room hit her like someone flashing a strobe light in your face after being contained in darkness for half your life. Robin always felt like that when she walked down blinking away the rays of the sun coming from around the room. She blamed her uncle for having the bright idea of making the entire wall behind the stair case glass as it looked out onto the terrace and backyard-which was practically the forest. Also blame her uncle for building his house out in the middle of the woods here in Sei Hills-basically no-mans-land. Back when she was living with her _**"parents"**_ in London they had a large house just like this one but, their's was built specifically in the city surrounded by everyone and anyone. Robin enjoyed this change in scenery even though it was a big leap.

She walked away from the stairs and out of the family room, passed the kitchen were she could hear her uncle buzzing around, and straight toward the dinning room were she saw her two brothers playfully grappling as always. Reece had Remi in a tight headlock rubbing his knuckles into his twins hair spouting out teasing words and full belly laughs as Remi struggled to get free." Robin!" Both boys bellowed joyfully once they caught sight of her, Remi only being able to see her because he somehow managed to twist his way around in his brothers grip so he was balancing completely side ways on his chair head in his brother's lap and with Reece's arm wrapped around his neck. "You're going to break something, and I'm not calling the ambulance if it's your bones." Robin said as she walked up to her brothers. She ran a hand through Reeces hair and pecked his cheek, before bending down and kissing Remi on his cheek as well. Both boys beamed at their older sister, before finally letting up with their roughhousing and sitting up normally.

Soon after their uncle walked in carrying one large platter piled with pancakes, and a medium-sized bowl filled with, scrambled eggs. "I also made bacon if some of the non-vegetarian family members would like." Dean said sending a wink over two the twins. Robin rolled her eyes and took a seat across from Remi, saving the seat next to her and across from Reece for her uncle, who disappeared into the kitchen to bring out the plate with bacon. Soon Dean walked back out, holding the plate with bacon and a bottle of maple syrup. "Snug-bug, could you please go into the kitchen and bring out the coffees I made while I set this stuff down?" Robin stood not even answering her uncle as she walked into the kitchen to do as he asked.

Somehow managing to balance all two cups of coffee, along with one tea and one hot chocolate, on a platter that was set out on the counter top Robin carried it out and placed it on the table before grabbing her coffee and sitting down in her chair. "You are evil by the way." Robin said shooting her uncle a glare, with Reece nodding in agreement to her words with his mouth full of pancakes. Dean chuckled, and shook his head. "Anyways, while we're here how about I ask some simple questions to check if you guys still have it in you for school."

"We haven't been in school for 3 weeks Dean, not 3 years." Robin said her voice as always dripping in blatant sarcasm. "Yes but, last time you were in school was back in London this is Japan. So AS I was saying-" Dean started sending Robin a look-while in return she shrugged.- "I'll just ask some silly questions to see if you guys are good." Reece and Remi looked over at each other and grinned widely, while Robin rolled her eyes amused beyond belief. "Ok so you all know who Emperor Nintoku was right?"

"Yeah, the 16th Emperor of Japan." Reece said as he took a bite out of some bacon. Dean smiled at them. "Exactly, now based on what you know about him in history books, what do you think Nintoku would be doing if he were alive today?"

The twins shared a look with each other, the thoughtful expression matching the other as if looking in a mirror.

"Writing the memoirs of his life, advising the current President, and desperately clawing at the inside of his coffin." Robin said as she reached across the table for the syrup. Robin looked up from drowning her pancakes, to stare back at her uncle, and brothers who were watching her. "What?"

Dean smiled fondly and let out a puff of air through his nose while the twins snickered away. The rest of breakfast ended quickly, and soon they were all out of the house, the 3 Parker siblings piling into Robins bright blue Aston Martin Vanquish, while Dean opened the door to his dark grey Camaro. "Have a good first day, don't cause trouble." He yelled as he watched Robin pull out of the rock littered drive. Her window was, open so he knew she heard him when she stuck her head back out and shouted. "No promises!"


	3. Chapter 3

It's a well-known fact by everyone close to the male that Kuroko Tetsuya- when not practising for basketball, or hanging out with friends- spends plenty of his time inside the school library.

Today was one of those days, and in a weird way he felt as though something changed in the atmosphere of his school. Maybe it was because he and his team had prevailed at the Winter Cup. Or even that Kyoshi-sempai was away for his surgery. Possibly even the fact, that now everything was back to normal, and his friends were themselves again.

Kuroko couldn't be sure but, for three weeks now ever since winter break ended, a weird feeling had washed over the school. And it only gets stronger every-time something . . . . **_strange_** happens . . .

Normally Kuroko would brush off the gossip his fellow class-mates muttered around the room, but things became hard to ignore when the strange happenings started to get more frequent and right in-front of him too. Little things, like what happened two days ago, he was walking after school in the halls with Kagami on their way to practise. On his right, were three of his fellow school-mates from the student council. They were painting some drawings on the walls to make the hallways seem more lively.

On the metal latter painting stood, Eguchi Krimi, the president of the 1st year classes. Holding the device still, was Hashimoto Yuri, and Furukawa Nali. The second year class President and the first year Vice President.

Kuroko could have sworn they had everything under control, but then the latter shook. Actually not just the latter, but what seemed like the whole school. And not a constant shaking like an earthquake, but just one rumble with little after waves that faded quickly. He had almost fallen over onto Kagami, who was stumbling **_(and cursing) _**as well.

But, the one who could have been hurt the most was Krimi, who was toppling off of the latter. Now, remember the term, **_could have been hurt_**, was used. Well that's exactly correct, because right before Krimi could collide with the unforgiving marble floor, strong arms wrapped around the girl and caught her like a princess.

Now the first thing Kuroko noticed about the girls savior was his eye's. His eye's were big and blue, dark blue like Aomine, except different at the same time. And now that Kuroko had a close once over, the male looked familiar . . .

_**Ah**_, yes he remembers now. The middle of the year transfer students, the boy was one of them. Well one of those twins anyways. Reece? Remi? Kuroko didn't quite know which name went to which boy, and it was sad since he was pretty sure they had different colored orbs, the only known distinct difference between the two. He should have payed more attention the day they transferred.

Kuroko also remembers how Kagami, seemed to choke on his own air. Kind of like the idiot those whenever Kuroko himself surprises him out of nowhere. "When did you get here!?" Indeed, when did he get there? Kuroko didn't see the boy. Maybe he too had a small presence? No that wasn't possible, the boy and his brother were instantly adored on the first day, being showered with complements from the female population that obviously had noticed them. And also whenever Kuroko would glance at them by mistake during a lesson, an overwhelming feeling of power took over him, like how it used to be when standing near Akashi, except intensified.

There was no way that this boy could have such a small presence like him. But, then again, he had to be around to be able to catch Krimi so quick, right? Then . . . then how come no one had noticed him?

"I was here the whole time."

"W-What seriously?!"

"Maybe you didn't notice because you were cluttering around?"

"Yeah. . . HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

The blue-eyed boy only smiled politely at Kagami before returning his attention to the girl in his arms. "Are you . . . alright?"

Unable to speak, Krimi merely had nodded her head with a red blush coloring her cheeks. "Good. You should be more careful." He paused for a minute and looked up at all the others. "All of you should."

"It's not like it's are fault, t-the school i-it just started to shake out of nowhere! Is there an Earthquake going on?" Yuri stuttered out leaning against the wall he had fallen on. Kuroko's gaze drifted back towards the foreign boy just in time, to see something flash inside of his big blue eye's.

"School? Shaking . . . I don't know what you mean . . ."

"You didn't feel that?!"

"No . . . Are you guys sure your all Ok?

After that day things just started to escalate, not all the time in-front of him, but there were those times when he managed to get caught up in something like that again. And every-time, one of them was there.

So he decided to do a little investigating, it's not usually like him to pry or really care, but he those have a slight incline towards mystery novels. Or just anything with investigation, this could be his chance to carry out his very own. It made him feel excited, though it didn't show much.

And the best part was Kuroko knew the perfect place to start his investigation, the library, were he could pick out more novels to study from as well as keep an eye on the people who he believes everything weird had been revolving around lately.

Because for three weeks, around the same time that the strange events started to happen, he also has been seeing the same three siblings coming in and out of those mahogany doors- _**everyday**_- or at least every-time he's been there to spot them . . .

Anyways sometimes they were all together, the two happy twins, with their stoic sister. And other times, it was just the twins, or even just their sister, or their sister with one of the twins, or each by themselves. To others it might seem normal, but to him it was weird. He couldn't explain why he felt that way, he just did.

So that's where he was now, in the library looking over some books, while listening to the silence on the other side of the shelf were today, both twins sat.

It was quiet, except for the hushed murmurs that Kuroko couldn't make out, and sounds of turning pages and typing from a computer. But, then the vibrating of a cell phone against a desk rung in his ear, and he peeked out between the cracks of the books just in time to see, one of the boy's answer the phone.

**_ 'Cosa vuoi matusa?' _** (What do you want old man?)

The words spoken from the very tall boys mouth cause Kuroko's brows to furrow in thought. He was pretty sure, these exchange students were from London, wasn't that an English-speaking country? He's pretty sure it is . . .

**_ 'No. Non ho tempo!' _**(No. I do not have time!)

He knows enough English and has heard enough spoken, to know that the language flowing from the boys lips was not it. What surprised him though, was how fluent he was, not only in whatever he was speaking in now, but as well as Japanese, he couldn't hear a hint of an accent among the boys drawl. Another weird thing about all of them.

**_ 'Gesù Cristo! Hai non capito?!' _**(Jesus Christ! Do you not understand?!)

The language sounds very . . . pretty in a way. Just what is he saying?

**_ 'Per l'ultima volta no! Ora, Addio.' _**(For the last time no! Now, Goodbye.)

The sound of the boy shutting the phone, in frustration echoed through-out the room. Or it seemed to. He heard the twin who was talking sigh. Kuroko could tell that the conversation was not a pleasant one.

"Who was it?"

"Who do you think Remi?"- Remi the green-eyed twin, right? So that means Reece the blue-eyed one was talking on the phone.

"That old man again . . . " A sigh was let out. " Damn when will he leave us alone."

"I don't know but, he better soon. Him getting on our backs only makes our work here harder."

Kuroko's brows furrowed lightly. " I know. He complains, about how we are being to risky doing our own things, and that we should be more cautious. But, then he thinks he can call us up randomly and ask us to do favors for him whenever he feels like it." A scoff was sounded.

**_'Stupido matusa.' _**(Stupid Old Man)

"Searching for something Kuroko-san." A monotone voice on par with his said from behind him. Kuroko blinked in surprise before turning to face whoever addressed him. Vivid Grey locked with Sky Blue. Kuroko could have sworn he didn't see the eldest sibling inside of the library earlier, and it also fazed him how she could **_see_** him.

" Ah, yes Parker-sempai, I was just looking for another mystery novel to read. Do you recommend any?" It wasn't really a lie but, it wasn't the truth either. The small girl stared at him for a moment, then she side stepped him and ran her fingers over the bindings of several books before pulling one out. She held it in her small pale fingers before handing it over to Kuroko who read the title. **_'Don't Turn Around'._**

"It was a book I read back in London, an American author had originally written it, but a few days ago I noticed that they had the Japanese version of the novel in this library. I enjoyed the book greatly, I hope you do as well."

Looking up at the girl, surprised that she actually recommended something to him, but not showing her any of his true feelings Kuroko opened his mouth to thank her.

"I appreciate it Parker-sempai."

The girl only hummed in reply before turning on her heel and retreating from the boy. "Oh, and Kuroko-san." Kuroko stared at the back of her head patiently waiting for the girl to continue.

"The language my brother was speaking . . . it's called Italian."

**_Busted._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_182.621 days, 10 hours, 15 minutes, 16 seconds, and counting._**

**_182.621 days, 10 hours, 15 minutes, 20 seconds and counting._**

**_182.621 days, 10 hours, 15 minutes, 26 seconds and counting._**

Robin sat at her desk. For a moment her silver eyes drifted away from the text of the book she was reading over to her bracelet covered wrist. The usual blank look portrayed nothing on the young girls face, but the next breath she took in made her chest tighten and then shutter as she exhaled. Her eyes slowly moved back to the words on page 78, of the new fiction book she had bought yesterday.

**_182.621 days, 10 hours, 15 minutes, 51 seconds and counting._**

**_182.621 days, 10 hours, 15 minutes, 57 seconds and counting._**

**_182.621 days, 10 hours, 16 minutes, 6 seconds and counting._**

The noise her fellow students made didn't disturb her at all. She blocked them out and continued to count to herself, while reading. Some girls looked over at her every few seconds before turning back to their own little groups whispering, as if she didn't notice. The brunette ignored the stares when a small group of bubbly young ladies turned to look at her again for the 7th time in the past 20 minutes. She licked her lips, and turned the page giving them the illusion that she had no idea what was going on around her.

_**182.621 days, 10 hours, 16 minutes, 36 seconds and counting.**_

_**182.621 days, 10 hours, 16 min-**_

" P-Parker-san?" Robin glanced up at the petite girl from underneath her lashes. Vivid silver burned into warm hazel. "Yes."

The raven haired girl before her smiled but, the corners of her lips shook and faltered a bit. "I-I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I noticed that you're sitting all alone, and I just wanted to say that, i-if you feel lonely your welcome to come talk to me and my friends over there." The blonde girl motioned over to the corner of where all those bubbly young ladies stood. Robin's eyes moved over to them, and as soon as they caught on that she was looking they all turned away from her, whispering among themselves again.

Her attention returned to her book as she uttered back. "Ok."

"R-right . . ." It was quiet and Robin could tell that her classmate felt awkward standing there in-front of her. She looked up again briefly. "Thanks." Robin said to the girl turning to look at the text once more. When the girl walked away, Robin took in a deep breath through her parted lips before blowing it out.

Free Period was going to be over soon, and then she had lunch. Raising a single brow, Robin turned the page of the suspenseful book, as she continued to count. Somewhere along the way, she also decided that for lunch she'll seek out her brothers and eat with them, like yesterday. Robin sighed softly, she just hoped they were easy to find, playing one-sided hide and seek at her new school wasn't on her list of most important things to do. **_-What a hassle . . ._** Her thoughts echoed back to her, over the quiet mental whispering of counting numbers, and reading words.

She sighed again and turned the page. 

* * *

><p>Long strong-looking fingers softly ran over the black piano standing in the center of the second floor music room. A gentle smile made its way onto the boys face, greatly different from the grin he and his brother usually wore. He glanced around satisfied when he saw no one else followed him, before quickly sliding onto the stool in-front of the large instrument. He breathed in through his nose and let it out passed his lips.<p>

**_-How can a person with no soul make such, emotional music._**

The corners of his mouth where still up turned as he pushed down on a random key, sighing when it emitted a sound. He hesitated for a second before blowing his unnecessary caution to the wind and positioning his fingers. He looked up at the ceiling contemplating which song he should play. A minute later he decided and his gentle smile faded as a serious passionate expression made its way onto his face.

**_-How can a person with no soul make such, emotional music._**

He breathed in deeply once again trough his nose before exhaling through his lips.

**_-How can a person with no soul make such, emotional music._**

Getting lost in melodies was always easy for Reece, there was just something about the different sounds of the instruments, and the meaning behind the lyrics that drew him in like a moth to a flame. The notes that flew from the interior of the piano settled deep inside of him and gave the blue-eyed twin, a sense of peace that he could usually only ever achieve from either A.) Being with his siblings and Dean, or B.) Playing/Listening to music of any kind.

_**-How can a person with no soul make such, emotional music.**_

Eye's closed a peaceful expression masking his current turmoil Reece continued to lose himself in the melodies. **_'Ahhh, music does wonders. . . .' _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At first I thought you were just empty of fear. Now I realize it's not that. Your just empty.<em>**

Remi held the ball in his hand, looking down at the rough orange skin of the round device. His lips were pursed in a thin line and for a minute he wondered where Reece could have been, but after a second he smiled. His large hands ran over the ball in a gentle fashion, taking in the odd texture like he was trying to memorize it. Green eye's glanced up at the free hanging hoop, and after a beat Remi took two long strides back. The ball bounced twice, meeting the polished gym floor with an echoing **_thump, thump._** He felt nostalgic all of a sudden, the thumps reminded him of nasty deeds done, and the mantra spoken from that mans mouth seeped back into his head.

_**-At first I thought you were just empty of fear. Now I realize it's not that. Your just empty.**_

His brows scrunched in thought, and his lips formed a pout, which soon bloomed into another smile. He readied his arms, and took a stance forcing the muscles in his back to relax, before they tensed again when he took his shot. The net swished when the ball went in, the sound moving around the large room. In strange way, it reminded Remi of an exhaust engine of a car when it popped. Or even better, the sound of gun fire . . .

**_-At first I thought you were just empty of fear. Now I realize it's not that. Your just empty._**

A chuckle passed through his parted lips. Remi looked up at the ceiling. **_- I don't think empty people can smile can they?_** Oh but, they can. And Remi knew, but decided to avoid the flawed reasoning behind his thoughts. After a minute he sighed and made his way toward where he left his black messenger bag, deciding now it would be best to go after his brother since he had a feeling Robin was going to be searching for them soon.

**_-At first I thought you were just empty of fear. Now I realize it's not that. Your just empty._**

Remi paused at the exit of the gym and instead of looking up at the ceiling once more, he looked down at his hands before clenching them into tight fist's.**_- In a way, I guess your right . . ._**


	5. Chapter 5

_** Hello my pretty readers how are you today? Good I'm hoping, anyways here's a new chapter of Made Not Born, I hope you enjoy. Opinions are always welcome in the comments section, or message me them doesn't matter. Anyways Hope you like, and I send my Love!~ **_

* * *

><p>The rest of the school year passed quickly, and without another incident like what had happened to Kuroko in the library all those months ago. It was surprising to say the least, weird things did keep happening, and it continued with the same pattern, he either heard it from fellow classmates or saw it with his own eye's. But, never again did he try to investigate why, or who.<p>

Of course Kuroko was still curious, **_quite _**curious especially after what happened that day. Yet, he was also shaken up. His encounter with Robin made him uneasy, constantly on edge. Questions quipped the back of his thoughts, but the major one was. **_How did she know?_** Maybe he was speaking his thoughts out loud . . . Or had he let his emotions show on his face...Was he to obvious?

_**No.**_ . . . . .That couldn't have been it, right? . . . . **_Of course it couldn't have. _**And for good reasons to. _1.)_ His back was facing towards her front, not to mention that Kuroko prides himself in keeping a stoic expression just like she does, and Kuroko **_knows _**he's good at it. _2.)_ Kuroko is pretty sure he had not been saying his thoughts out loud, he's not one of those people, he keeps to himself more than less, so speaking out loud especially in a situation like that, would be out of character for him. _3.) _And most importantly, he knows, that he would **_definitely_** not be too obvious. With his lack of presence most people would not have noticed him in the first place, but Robin did, and even if someone did see him, they would think nothing of it, Kuroko's love of literature was well known, and he'd never deny when asked about it.

Plus Kuroko was positive Robin knew this as well because, **_that _**day was surprisingly not the first time they had talked. Several other times the two of them had brief conversations about literature when they had on accident run into each other**_-quite literally._** And during those several times, he often asked her to recommend something to him, but she'd refuse always saying that the best part of reading is choosing something you feel comfortable with, not something someone else forced upon you. That's why, when **_that _**day came around, and she actually handed him a book, he was surprised, **_very_** surprised.

Was she teasing him? Humoring him? Kuroko couldn't be sure, but it was weird. In reality now that he thought about it, everything about her and her brothers was kind of weird. He didn't mean it in a rude way, because in all honesty he shouldn't be talking, just look at who he's friends with. . . . .Yet, they were weird in other ways than his friends are . . . . . actually more strange than weird.

. . . . . Different would also be a good term for them.

. . . . . . . . . He's getting off track, anyways, back to the point. He was sure for 100 percent that she should have not known. But, now here bears the question, _**How did she know?**_

Kuroko let out a sigh not realizing it was soft but, loud enough to catch the attention of his friend. "You alright Kuroko?" Kagami asked giving the boy a long stare.

"Yes, Kagami-kun, I'm alright." His red-haired friend hummed in reply as they continued their silent trek to their new classroom. Another new school year has come around, today was the first day of his and Kagami's second-year.

Not too much has changed, except that Kiyoshi-sempai came back earlier then expected- with good news to. Apparently the doctor who had worked on him in America did quite a good job, though he still couldn't play with the team, and wouldn't be able to for Inter-high either. But, with time, and if he improved in physical therapy sessions, then he'd be home free to join them during the Winter Cup.

Kuroko was happy, everything was falling into place. _**Everything except for one little thing, or more like three people**_. . . . . This was beginning to bug him. He sighed again.

"Ok, enough with the depressing sighs, whats wrong."Kagami demanded a tick mark forming over his brow. "It's not important right now Kagami-kun, I'll explain later." His words seemed to satisfy his friend for now.

Kuroko decided that from this moment on he'd be more aware of the sounds he makes, he wasn't willing yet to talk or explain anything to anyone, and maybe by the end of the day if he's a bit more careful then maybe his idiot light will forget.

Sooner than he expected did they both arrive at their classroom, everyone who was there so far were sitting in their chosen seats near friends, and the room was filled with chatter. Kuroko's eye's roamed around the room aimlessly, or so he thought until his eye's caught sight of two familiar faces. Reece and Remi were seated next to each other again, smack dab in the middle of the room except more towards the back.

The presence-less boy examined them, they were surround by several fellow classmates, three girls, and two other guys. The brothers carried on with their conversations laughing happily, and chattering away, like their usual friendly selves.

Yet, they seemed different though, easier to tell apart from a distance. Or maybe it was just him reading too much into it. "Let's sit in the back again." Kuroko silently agreed following Kagami to their new seats. They sat near the window towards the back like last year, Kagami in-front of him, and Kuroko in back. It was a bit hard to see the board but, Kuroko would manage.

Towards his right but, moved up a seat right next to Kagami one desk away sat Reece, how Kuroko could tell it was him, he wasn't sure, but something made him believe it was the blue-eyed twin.

Then suddenly as if Reece could hear his thoughts the boy turned his way and locked eye's with him. Kuroko thought for a minute that maybe the boy couldn't see him, and was just looking over here for no reason. But, then Reece smiled and lifted a hand to wave at Kuroko, and he knew the boy was waving at him because Kagami wasn't paying attention and no one else had sat near them yet.

His heart jumped into his throat, but Kuroko remained stoic and simply nodded at Reece in greeting turning his head away quickly afterwards so he wouldn't have to stare any longer into those dark blue orbs. His pulse was ricocheting behind his skin, he hasn't felt so panicked since that day Robin surprised him in the library.

How did Reece know to look over right when Kuroko had a thought of him? This made him feel uneasy, very, **_very_** uneasy.

* * *

><p>Class for some reason today passed at a snail's pace, and when lunch came around instead of going with Kagami to eat with Izuki-sempai, Hyuuga- sempai and Kiyoshi-sempai like they originally planned, Kuroko had escaped silently to the library. He'd feed Kagami an excuse about where he was later, but for now he needed to see something.<p>

He made it there in no time, and soon after he noticed that Reece and Remi walked in as well, talking among-st themselves with hushed whispers and serious expressions. They were staring down at what appeared to be Reece's sketch pad. **_(Kuroko noticed last year, that not only does the blue-eyed twin have a fascination with music, but with art as well.)_**

Watching their facial expressions, Kuroko could see that they seemed distressed, and as they walked past the shelves he was hidden between he caught on to a part of their conversation.

"And you don't remember anything?"

"Nope, just like usual no matter how hard I try to remember something, I just slip and start drawing. Besides I've never even seen this guy around school before, let alone know what his face looked like in full detail."

"This is bad."

"Tell me about . . ."

"I just don't understand why everything interesting in our lives has to happen during school?"

"This isn't time for jokes, this guy could be in danger."

"I know, I know. Sorry. . . . by the way exactly how long ago did you draw this?"

"I don't know . . . 20 minutes prior, why?"

"It's nothing I just wanted to know."

"Well. . .

Kuroko's brows furrowed. The rest of the conversation silenced as they walked farther away from him. **_Someones in danger? Who?_**

Nerves heated up in Kuroko's stomach, he felt excited and weary at the same time. He wasn't sure if he should follow them and risk the same chance as what happened last year. After a minute Kuroko decided that if he ever wanted to find out whats going on with these foreigners then he should be a good detective and follow his gut. Besides a detectives curiosity is what inspires their greatest finds, right? **_But, curiosity also killed the cat._**

He ignored that thought and pushed himself forward, but before Kuroko could even move more than an inch to silently follow after the boys, a swift quiet person walked passed his hiding spot and **_she_** instantly caught his attention.

Walking around slowly to get a better look, and letting his eyes trail over her figure before blinking Kuroko established that, **_yes, that is her_**. And if Kuroko believed that the twins seemed different, he now knew how big of a surprise he was in for.

She had grown a bit taller, last year she was a good 10 centimeters shorter than him. Now she seems to be at least closer to his own height. Her hair was cut, not to a short length but, you could tell it was trimmed and dyed as the top of her hair was still a nice chocolate-brown, but lower down it blended out into a shiny blonde color.

These new changes. . . . It made her look . . . nice.

Ok, so Kuroko can't deny Robin was always, very attractive _**(like most girls for a boy around his age)**_. Vivid eye's, pale skin, dark hair. She was small, and thin, but in a fit way. Her face was always schooled in a stoic expressionless look, but her eyes twinkled when ever she looked at her brothers, or thought something was amusing. She was smart, had a good eye for literature, and was for the most part quite nice though her words were blunt and her voice almost always coming off as sarcastic or without feeling.

But, yet there was something about this new look that was . . . nice. Kuroko liked it, he made a mental note to tell her that if they ever run into each other again.

Remembering the task at hand, but freezing when he noticed that during the time he was lost in his thoughts, Robin managed to disappear from her brothers who were still talking among-st themselves. His heart jumped into his throat for the second time that day, and for a minute he thought maybe he imagined her walking into the library.

_** No. I saw her.**_ His brain unfroze, and it finally clicked. His pulse beat faster as he slowly turned to see who was behind him. **_No one. All this sneaking around is making me go insane. _**But, right when he was about to relax.

"It's good to see you again, Kuroko-san."

_**Oh God**_, is this how his team-mates feel whenever he does something like this to them, because it felt horrible. Maybe he should work on improving his presence around them.

Kuroko turned again and there she was.

"It's good to see you as well, Parker-sempai."

Robin stared at him, her silver eyes roaming over the contours of his face. He tried to calm his beating heart, but her observation of him only served to make it pound harder, to the point where he thought that it was going to burst. He now knew what it felt like to be in a horror movie.

"Yes."

**_Yes? _** . . She's been making him feel like a caged animal for the past 5 minutes and all she says afterwards is, **_yes?_** . . . This girl confused him.

" Kuroko-san?"

He looked at her expectantly. A curious twinkle came into her eyes as she tilted her head a bit to peer into his eyes better. Up close now, Kuroko could tell she was still at least an inch shorter than him.

" You are on the basketball team, right."

In his ears her words came out more like a statement instead of a question, but Kuroko still answered anyways. "Yes, I am. "

"And they have try-outs today."

"Yes, they do."

"I see."

". . . . Is there any reason as to why you are so curious Robin-sempai."

Robin stared at him again, her eyes now blank again. "Maybe."

. . .Was . . . was she playing him? He stared at her and she stared back. Nope, he can't tell. The bell suddenly rang off in the distance, Kuroko looked around surprised, were they staring at each other that long? He looked in-front of him where Robin had stood only to see she was gone. Turning around to check behind him, she wasn't there either, he looked around the corner to where he saw the twins standing before, only to see they were all gone as well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . Like he said before, this was starting to bug him,**_ badly_**. And he didn't know why it bothered him, or why he was getting involved . . . .

But, Kuroko knew, that eventually he is going to get to the bottom of the mystery that is the Parker siblings.


End file.
